Ridiculous Love
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: Kise was told that Midorima loves him, but he did not trust it. He thought it was impossible that the best shooter would fell in love with him. Only when he was crying alone, he realised that Midorima had always stayed by his side and supported him, secretly.


**Ridiculous Love**

**A/N : First of all, I would like to apologise for my grammar mistakes. I have been trying very hard to make Midorima in character, but I am very sorry if any of the characters in my story becomes OOC.**

"He better not come to school tomorrow! That Takao, I will beat him up if he ever dares to show his face in front of me again!" exclaimed Midorima as he was trying to walk out of the park.

'This is annoying, how do I get out of here?!' thought Midorima as he looked at those familiar trees in front of him. It was at least the third time that he had ended up at the same place again. It was frustrating him too much.

As he was about to turn left again to find the way out for the fourth time, he spotted a beautiful blond sitting on a bench with his arms hugging his knees, looking exactly like a small kid who had lost his parents. As Midorima walked closer to the said blond, he noticed droplets of tears were escaping from the beautiful golden eyes.

'He is crying...? For real... The Kise who had always been so noisy and cheerful...?' thought Midorima surprisingly.

Midorima thought of walking forward towards Kise, but he hesitated at that moment. He moved a step backwards, and turned right to the opposite direction of where Kise was sitting. He stopped walking halfway, his brain keep reminding him the vision of the blond crying. He clenched his fist in frustration. He turned to the opposite direction and walked towards where the blond sat after buying two canned drinks at the vending machine which was coincidently placed beside him.

"Here, drink this," Midorima approached Kise who was still sobbing on the bench as he offered him a drink with his left hand. The green-haired teenager sat on the bench with his back facing the other one.

"M-Midorimacchi?" called Kise in a soft voice. His tears instantly stopped but he did not look at the other person nor did he take the offered drink. He was surprised Midorima was here. He had chosen this place to release his sadness because he thought no one would be able to see him in such a place. Even if Midorima saw him, he thought he would definitely ignore his appearance.

"Take it now. My hand is tired nanodayo," said Midorima in a seemingly commanding voice.

"Y-Yes," answered Kise, taking the drink from the tsundere's hand.

Hearing Midorima drinking it from behind, Kise wiped all of his tears away before drinking it together with him.

"_Hey Kise, how do you find Shin-chan? Do you like him?" whispered Takao, trying to hide their secret conversation from Midorima._

"_Midorimacchi? He is a little weird, but he is also very kind although he does not show it to anyone," answered Kise honestly._

"_So you do love him, right?" asked Takao._

"_I do, as a friend."_

"_What, only as a friend? Can't you be more than just a friend to him?" _

"_Eh, what do you mean?" asked Kise confusingly._

"_Are you telling me that you did not realise it at all? Aren't you supposed to be a very observant person?" asked Takao surprisingly. Looking at Kise's puzzled face, he knew that this guy in front of him was absolutely clueless. Therefore, he continued, "Shin-chan loves you, in a romantic way."_

"_W-What?! Stop joking, Takao-kun! Midorimacchi will be angry if he hears you!"_

"_Yeah, that's why please do not tell him."_

"_Besides, there is no way that Midorimacchi will fall in love with me," said Kise confidently._

"_It's true. Do you still remember your first match with Seirin? You do remember Shin-chan went to watch the match, right?" asked Takao as Kise nodded._

"_That day, he was actually having a high fever. I told him not to go, but he insisted that he had no fever. Then, the next day, Shin-chan did not come to school," said Takao with a serious look on his face._

"_I think he was just curious of whether Kurokocchi or I will win the match, that's it," answered Kise._

"_Huh? Even if his curiosity is strong enough, but would you move around like that when having a high fever?" asked Takao in frustration._

"_Well, Midorimacchi is weird after all."_

"_Alright. There is another one, Kise. You remember the match you had with Too during Interhigh?" asked Takao as Kise nodded again._

"_He was holding a lucky item at that time. Then, I accidentally saw the horoscope on that day and realised the lucky item that he was holding was not for Cancer. It was a lucky item for Gemini," finished Takao._

"_T-That is..." Kise could not even find any word to speak. Knowing that the model needed some time alone to think, Takao left him._

'_It's my lucky item, stupid.'_

'_That is why I said you are an idiot.'_

'_Don't be stupid, Kise. As if something like that will happen.'_

_Kise remembered some of his conversation with Midorima, and that's when he decided Midorima would never be in love with him, considering that the green-haired teenager had always scolded him. _

"_It is all just coincidence. There would be no way that the number one shooter, Midorimacchi will fall for me," said Kise, trying to erase all of the possibility that the tsundere might be in love with him._

Kise looked up to the dark sky as he remembered his little conversation with Takao. If what Takao said was true, if Midorima really had done so many things for him, then it would made sense why had Midorima bought him drinks and even sat with him right now.

"Midorimacchi," called Kise, breaking the silence between them with their backs still facing each other. Hearing no reply, the blond continued, "Mind listening to a story that I have just heard about?"

"Do as you wish."

"Once, there were 3 students studying in the same school. Student A was in love with another student, not knowing that student B was in love with him. Student B never realised that Student A already had someone he loved, so he continued loving that person. However, Student B never confessed to Student A because deep in his heart, he had a feeling that his love would be rejected. At the same time, a friend of Student B told him that Student C was actually in love with him. Student B did not believed his friend's words, and continued loving Student A. 2 years later, Student B found out that Student A was already dating someone for a very long time," finished Kise, smiling sadly.

'So Student C is Kise and Student B is Kuroko, but who in the world is Student A,' thought Midorima curiously.

The truth is Student A is Kuroko, Student B is Kise and finally Student C is Midorima. Midorima did not think of putting himself in the triangle love because he thought Kise was too foolish to realise his feelings for him. True indeed. If Takao never told Kise anything, everything would still remain blank as before.

"Aren't that Midorima and Kise sitting there?" Both the green-haired teenager and the blond heard a familiar voice interrupting their thinking, especially Midorima who had been busy figuring who was Student A.

"Hi, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun. Nice seeing you two here," greeted Kuroko as he approached the two sitting on the bench with his right hand holding Aomine's left hand. Seeing the couple, Midorima figured out the answer that he wanted. Student B was Kuroko and Student A was Aomine. He took a look at Kise, but he could not see his expression as the model's bangs were covering his eyes.

"Hi, Kurokocchi... and also Aominecchi," greeted Kise, forcing a smile on his lips. Although it was a fake smile, it looked pretty perfect as his job as a model had trained him to smile at anytime and anywhere. He was already used to smile no matter how hurt he was inside.

"Oi Kise, let's go. We are late," said Midorima as he stood up. He grabbed Kise's left arm and pulled him along to walk with him, leaving Kuroko and Aomine there with confused expressions. Midorima turned left with his arm still holding tightly onto Kise's.

"Where are we going, Midorimacchi?" asked Kise, but Midorima said nothing. He only continued to walk forward, searching for an exit.

"What's wrong, Midorimacchi?" asked Kise again when Midorima suddenly stopped walking. Looking at the direction of where Midorima's eyes were staring, he realised it was the bench that they were sitting before Aomine and Kuroko came to them.

"Erm... Midorimacchi? Are you possibly lost?" asked Kise from behind.

"No, I just happened to use another route. Let's try again," said Midorima, trying to sound confident. He stepped forward, but an arm on his was stopping him from moving.

"Midorimacchi, they are gone. Let's just sit back there," said Kise, trying hard not to mention their names because he knew he might be unable to hold his tears if he heard the name Tetsuya Kuroko again, his one-sided lover.

Kise was about to say something else as he realised Midorima was not saying anything at all, but before he could speak, Midorima moved forward, quietly sitting the exactly same way like before on the bench. Kise also decided to sit the same way as before. The difference was that Kise was lying against Midorima's back. The blond looked up to the dark sky as sad memories beginning to play through his brain.

"_I miss Kurokocchi," complained Kise to himself. He actually wanted to pay a visit to Kuroko at Seirin, but it would only result in Kuroko getting angry at him. _

_The next thing he realised, he heard Kuroko's voice from afar. He thought it was just his hallucination because he really missed his lover too much. However, the voice that he heard seemed to be getting clearer as time passed. Kise opened his eyes to search for the voice and there he saw Kuroko and Aomine in the middle of the road, holding hands. It looked as if they were dating. Indeed, it was true. Next, what Kise saw had him widened his eyes. Aomine kissed Kuroko._

"_Aomine-kun, you are so naughty. I told you not to do this in the middle of the road!" Kise could hear Kuroko scolding Aomine. He was not looking at them. He could not bear__to look at their happy faces._

"_What is wrong with kissing my boyfriend? Or my future husband?"_

"_I didn't say I am going to marry you, did I?"_

"_You have not, but you will soon say it because you love me."_

Tears started escape his eyes as he remembered the moment that he wanted to forget the most in his whole life. He never realised the feeling of being unable to be together with the one you loved would be so painful. Kise buried his face in between his arms which were wrapped around his knees. He sobbed quietly.

'Kise...' thought Midorima who had been quietly listening to the blond's painful sob. It hurt him to see someone he loved crying, but he was unable to do anything else to comfort him.

The both of them sat there with one crying and another one staring in space almost for an hour. Midorima suddenly realised no sound was coming from the blond. He tried to call his name, but there was no reply. Instantly, Midorima turned towards the blond and shook his shoulder, but there was no reply. Then, he heard soft and constant breathing from the blond's mouth. He was asleep.

"He is really an idiot," whispered Midorima.

The tsundere then lowered his body as he pulled Kise's arm, allowing Kise's front body to rest on his back. Then, he carried the blond by piggyback all the way from the park back to his house. He could only bring Kise to his house since he was not sure where the model stayed. And this time, he turned right.

Halfway during the walk, Midorima stepped on a stone and nearly fell, but he quickly balanced himself. Little did he know, Kise had woken up when he was trying to balance himself. Instead of realising that the blond had already woken up, he only managed to realise that his lucky item, which was a tissue paper fell out from his pocket. Midorima had no choice but to put down Kise at the side of the road for a moment to get back his lucky item. After getting back his lucky item, he carried Kise again in the same way and continued to walk to his house.

'Midorimacchi...' thought Kise, feeling touched that the tsundere would actually gave him a piggyback like this. Enjoying Midorima's warmth from behind, Kise closed his eyes to pretend that he was still sleeping.

After about 30 minutes, Midorima successfully brought Kise's back to his house. Luckily, his parents were not at home today. He carried the blond to his room and gently placed him on the bed. He took a good look at Kise's pretty face before moving closer and pressed his lips on the other.

"Good night, Kise," said Midorima in a soft voice before he left the room.

After realising that Midorima had totally left the room, Kise opened his eyes and touched his lips. Then he looked around the room.

"So, this is Midorimacchi's room. It's so empty, just like the owner," whispered Kise before he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kise opened his eyes to find himself sleeping in a room which was not his. He woke up from the bed as memories from yesterday played through his brain. Now he remembered. He was in Midorima's house, and he was sitting on Midorima's bed right now.

"Kise!" The model could hear someone calling his name from outside, but he was certain it was not Midorima's voice. Next thing he knew, the door was being pushed and it was revealed a guy standing there. It was Takao.

"Takao, how rude of you. Don't go rushing into someone's house and then banging into other people's room," said Midorima angrily.

"Good morning, Midorimacchi, Takao-kun," greeted Kise with a smile on his face. This smile was different from yesterday, it looked a little more real.

"You're awake," stated Midorima blankly.

"Let's have breakfast together!" Takao said excitedly, making himself at home.

Kise could see breads and different flavours of jam on the table. Midorima was already starting to take his breakfast without waiting for the other two.

"Eh? Is Shin-chan not going to put on jam onto the bread for Kise?" asked Takao.

"Why should I? He has a pair of hands to do it himself nanodayo," answered Midorima.

"Eh?! Shin-chan, you are wrong! Lovers should always help each other!" exclaimed Takao. Kise blushed at the word 'lover'.

"W-What are you talking, Takao?! Who is lover with who?!" exclaimed Midorima this time.

"Eh? What? Haven't you two start dating?" asked Takao curiously.

"S-Stop your nonsense right here. Who in the world will date such an idiot?!" said Midorima, not noticing his words might hurt the blond.

"Right," replied Kise as he sat down on a chair to take his breakfast. The tsundere then realised his fault. The 'right' replied by Kise was probably answered towards the sentence 'Who in the world would date such an idiot.' He must have thought that was why Kuroko chose Aomine instead of him.

The three of them ended up eating breakfast silently. At first, Takao wanted to say something to brighten the atmosphere, but he realised that no words would be able to break the awkward silence.

"So, now that we have finished breakfast, I guess it is time for Shin-chan to go and get his lucky item, right?" asked Takao, standing up from his seat.

With that, the three of them left Midorima's house as they walked towards the shop where Midorima always gone to find his daily lucky item. Kise was walking with Takao from behind, closely following Midorima's lead.

"Hey, although I don't know what happened to the both of you last night, but I guess I should tell you one last secret about Shin-chan," whispered Takao, carefully hiding the conversation from the tsundere once again.

"A... Another secret?" asked Kise anxiously. He hated to hear Midorima's secret because it had always successfully shocked him to no end.

"Yes. I am sure you know that he always checks his horoscope every morning, right? Last week, I found out that he was always checking the horoscope for Cancer and Gemini every day. This means Shin-chan was not only checking your horoscope during the Kaijo vs Too's match, he was actually checking his and your horoscope all these times." finished Takao satisfyingly.

Kise only widened his eyes a little. This time, he completely trusted Takao. On top of that, Midorima had given him a goodnight kiss yesterday night, so there were no more reasons for him to doubt Takao.

"Bye!" Kise stopped thinking about Midorima when he heard Takao. He was saying 'bye', did that mean he was leaving? Yes, Takao was giving Kise and Midorima their time to be alone. Kise blushed a little, realising that he would be alone with Midorima from now. Looking in front, the blond realised Midorima was struggling to find his lucky item.

"Midorimacchi, what is the lucky item for Cancer today?" asked Kise.

"Why do you want to know?"asked Midorima curiously, not realising Kise was just trying to be helpful.

"I am just curious," answered Kise simply.

"This," said Midorima as he took out his cellphone and showed Kise a picture of a brown bear with red ribbon on its neck.

They continued walking in search of the lucky item. It was then Kise suddenly saw a brown bear with red ribbon, but Midorima continued walking. The blond was surprised that the taller man actually missed seeing his lucky item, but his eyes looked like he was observing everything carefully. Without further thinking, he paid for the soft toy.

The blond was about to call his name, but stopped because he realised Midorima was staring at a yellow-coloured bottle with green stripes. What shocked the model more was that he paid for the bottle. Then, Midorima turned back and walked towards Kise.

"Take it," said Midorima as he threw the bottle to Kise.

"Midorimacchi, why are you giving me this?"

"I accidentally bought it and I don't need it," said Midorima, looking away.

"Is this the lucky item for Gemini today?" asked Kise, suddenly remembering the conversation he just had with Takao.

"How would I know?" asked Midorima simply as he turned to walk forward, continue searching for his lucky item.

'He was searching for this the whole time, which is why he could not even see his lucky item when he passed by... Midorimacchi...'

"Midorimacchi!"

Midorima turned back when he heard Kise calling his name, but the moment he turned, he widened his eyes in shock as he felt another pair of warm and gentle lips on his, but he did nothing to protest.

"Midorimacchi," called Kise in a soft voice after his lips left Midorima's.

"Here is your lucky item," said Kise as he handed him the bear. Midorima was a little surprised that Kise had already bought it for him. And wait, Kise was perfectly normal after their lips touched?!

"Midorimacchi, mind listening to the sequel story of Student B and Student C?" asked Kise smiling. Midorima said nothing

"After Student B found out that Student A is dating another guy, Student B felt really heartbroken. When Student B was crying all alone, Student C appeared, and that was when Student B started to realise that Student C had done a lot of things for him. He felt very touched. After that, Student B felt like he was beginning to feel interested in Student C. Student B wanted to understand Student C more, wanted to know about his daily horoscope and even wanted to do more things together with him. Although Student B was still unable to forget Student A, but right now Student C, who had done so much for him was the only person in his head right now. That was when Student B decided he should start to forget Student A, and go out for a date with Student C." finished Kise with a smile.

Midorima said nothing to the story, so Kise continued, "So… Student C, how was the story? Interesting?"

"Huh?!" exclaimed Midorima in shock. Student C? Kise just called him Student C, so Student C was not Kise after all, he was.

"Hey Student C, would you date Student B?" asked Kise smiling again.

"What did you say?" asked Midorima blankly. Kise smiled as he pressed his lips onto Midorima's once again.

"I am asking, if you would like to go on a date with me, Midorimacchi?" asked Kise again, but he knew that an answer was not needed because Midorima's past actions had proved everything already. With that, he approached Midorima's hand to pull him over to the ice-cream shop and start their first dating.

**The End**


End file.
